Runaway Bride
by willow faerie
Summary: On the Eve of Narcissa Black's wedding to Rabastan Lestrange, she runs off with Lucius Malfoy.


I want to give a big thanks to Joan Glover, my awesome beta! You're the best!

**Runaway Bride**

Rabastan Lestrange truly was the biggest arse she had ever met, and Narcissa Black would have told him so too, if he hadn't been her damn bloody fiancé.

Irritably twirling her cerulean champagne inside her crystal flute, Narcissa watched him while she sat across from him. Elegantly attired in the finest silk brocade, English netting, and velvet, she was dressed like a faerie princess in her snow white wedding gown.

Too bad she was marrying a pig.

Rabastan snorted, his cold, black eyes staring her down. His coat was high-necked and scarlet red with gold trim. He looked like a soldier, which Narcissa thought was absurd. He chewed off a piece of chicken like a wolfhound and then let the bones drop to the floor, licking his fingertips. House elves had to scurry around to pick up the mess.

Narcissa sneered in disgust, pushing away her gold dinner plate. She had lost her appetite. "There's a piece of chicken stuck in your beard, Lestrange," she snipped.

Rabastan grinned at her. "Later on tonight, my pet, when I have your naked arse in my bed, you can lick it off and eat it."

Narcissa swallowed hard, her fingernails clawing against the table. _Bastard!_

There were no illusions between them. She despised him, believing he had the subtly of a rutting boar, and he thought she was a snooty bitch. It was a match made in hell. Too bad her father, Cygnus Black, insisted upon the nuptials.

Biting her lip, Narcissa looked for her father. She spotted his gray head on the other side of the dining hall by the fireplace, drinking a tankard of ale with his old cronies. He wore the traditional black fur cloak of a Pureblood baron. He also wore a crown of holly and nettle and carried a silver mace to denote that he was the father of the bride.

Damn old coot. . . . He always had been a show off. If only he had a pan flute to complete the ludicrous satyr costume. She hated her father for being the hard-nosed traditionalist he was, insisting she get married in the old Pureblood way.

Earlier that evening, Cygnus had handed Rabastan a long, narrow box wrapped in shiny paper. It was a whip made from knotted willow. It was the same willow whip Cygnus had used on her since she was twelve. He told Lestrange not to be afraid to apply it to her supercilious bottom if she misbehaved.

Narcissa had been mortified, the blood rushing to her face. _How dare he?_

Rabastan had simply grinned at her, as if to say, "Wait until later. . . . "

Now time was running out. Already she could see people moving their chairs at the end of the hall to face the table. All twenty-nine silver candles in the chandelier above had been lit. An old solicitor was taking notes. A notary warmed red sealing wax in a tiny copper kettle, so he could place the official Ministry seal on the creamy parchment of their marriage license.

Narcissa watched them all, horrified; her hands were trembling.

For while she would be wedded, tonight was the Rectus Breaching ceremony. A ye olde Pureblood tradition, hardly ever practiced anymore. It stipulated that the young couple must consummate their wedding before the official wedding ceremony took place.

The wizard bridegroom was supposed to bend the witch bride over a dinner table, lift her skirts, whip her bottom to show his dominance, and then take her in front of the wedding party.

Narcissa thought it was barbaric. Indeed, he felt quite ill. She couldn't believe her family actually planned expected her to go through with this.

Flustered, she looked over at her sister, adorned in emerald silk, in the chair beside her. Bellatrix looked amused, a hint of mischief on her red lips. "Cissy, darling, I know you're nervous about tonight, but believe me, this is going to be gads of fun."

Narcissa nearly choked on her champagne. _What a load of rubbish! _Her sister was mad. "I'm not surprised you'd think so. After all, you think shagging the Dark Lord is gads of fun, and the gods only know what he does to you."

"Would you like to join us sometime and find out?" Bella teased, touching her Cissy's thigh.

"No, I think I'll pass," Narcissa said through gritted teeth, pushing away her sister's hand.

Leaning over, Bella kissed her cheek, her voice dropping to a hushed whisper. "Listen sister, I know you're afraid of sex, but you must believe me. It's pleasurable."

Narcissa bit her lip in shock. Had Bella just read her mind? Obviously her sister knew her well, maybe too well. Yes, she was afraid of sex. She could admit that. Yet it titillated her, too.

Lucius Malfoy had been trying to get her into bed for months. The memory of him kissing her in the garden a week ago swam in her mind. She had wanted him so much, but she had pushed him away, afraid of the way she was feeling. Would she have minded so much tonight, if it were Lucius who was claiming her? The answer made her head spin.

Unable to stand the closeness of the room, Narcissa stood up. "I'm going to step outside to get some air."

Rabastan pointed his whip at her. "Don't wander too far, pet. I shall be very cross if I have to come fetch you."

"Yes, my lord," she murmured sarcastically, nearly spilling her champagne. She couldn't believe how jittery she was.

Making her way through a maze of tables and chairs, Narcissa practically ran across the dining room, trying to get out, ignoring guests who tried to stop her.

The marble floor was cold, for she was in her bare feet. New brides weren't allowed to wear shoes for the Breaching ceremony. They said it was to keep the skittish girls from running off. She wasn't allowed to wear knickers either. That way her new husband could claim her properly. She felt partially naked.

Through an arched doorway, Narcissa found a Roman-style foyer with dark sky lights and potted palms. She opened a stained-glass door. Inside was a dim ballroom, lit only by a few blood red candles. Alabaster gorgons decorated the columns for a Danse Macabre.

_Wind Haven_ always had been the most glorious wizarding hotel in England. Narcissa sighed. If only she were marrying someone else, like Malfoy.

Silently creeping through the ballroom, she caught her reflection in the big, gold mirror. She looked like a white ghost with a gauzy veil. The candles cast flickering shadows behind her.

Pushing the sheer, white drapes to the side, Narcissa stepped outside on to the terrace and took a deep breath as the damp night air blew against her face.

It was a lovely summer night. The moon was bright, casting a luminous glow over the courtyard. Below was a rose garden with white benches and a fountain.

Clasping the stone railing, Narcissa looked down at the moss covered walls of the hotel. Maybe there was a vine she could use to get away. It would be tricky to climb in her wedding dress. If only they hadn't confiscated her wand. She was getting desperate, and she bent over further to get a better look.

Suddenly, a man came up behind her and grabbed her hips. He wore a black cloak and smelled like leather and brandy. He pressed his crotch into her arse. She was shocked to feel a hard cock.

Narcissa stiffened, a tiny squeak leaving her throat. "What do you want?" She hoped against all hope that it was Lucius, but that was crazy. Her father had barred him from the Breaching ceremony.

Chuckling, the man bent forward, his long, silky, blonde hair tickling her cheek.

When he nuzzled her neck and lightly bit the pulsing vein in her throat, a tiny sensation spiraled through her body, straight to her clit. (

Narcissa sucked in her breath and reached behind her, touching his velvet waistcoat. His chest was like solid muscle. A snake-handled cane was clutched in his hand.

"Lucius!" She whipped around, ecstatic to see him. Her heart pounded in her chest. Tears filled her eyes when she kissed him.

"Are you planning to jump?" Lucius teased. He looked wicked in the moonlight, dressed all in black with his leather gloves and boots, with just a splash of fine, white linen around his collar.

Narcissa embraced him, her body tingling. "How did you get in? My father would kill you if he found you here."

Lucius kissed her and chuckled. "He can try. I'm not that easy to kill."

"Can you take me away from here? They want to enslave me to that pig, Rabastan Lestrange."

Lucius laughed and lifted her chin. "Enslave? What a preposterous word. So melodramatic…if that's the case, then I want you enslaved to me. It's a hefty fine though, if I abduct another man's bride."

"I can pay you back," she pleaded, gripping his arms.

His grey eyes narrowed. "No, you can't. You have nothing."

Narcissa bristled and backed away as if she had been stung. Lucius tugged her wrist and pulled her close, caressing her hair. "The bride's price is of little consequence to me though. I would pay anything for you."

Narcissa beamed. "You mean that?"

"Absolutely. . .if I plan to keep you though, I cannot let you stay a virgin. Your father will only take you away from me again. So do you accept me as your enslaver?"

Tiny waves of desire flittered through her. "Yes."

He grinned and lifted his wand, wrapping them both in a dizzy whirlwind, Apparating them to his bedroom. Magical tapestries lined the wall, and the floor was decked in Persian blue. An antique, four-poster bed with blue velvet curtains sat in the corner. Lucius kissed her cheek, his breath moving the tiny curls by her ear. His hand trembled slightly when he touched her, his voice husky.

"You're lovely. I've wanted you for so long. I can't believe you're actually here."

Narcissa gulped and glanced over at the bed. She was still a little afraid of sex. Barely able to speak, her voice came out in a whisper. "I will stay with you. . .tonight."

"That's not good enough. You will stay with me always."

"Always."

In one swift move, Lucius picked her up and carried her to the bed, setting her gently on the blue damask spread. His eyes grew dark.

Slowly he lifted the velvet hem of her dress, the silky material caressing her thighs. Then he pushed the heavy folds up over her waist and grinned. "They stripped you for the Breaching ceremony, didn't they? Rabastan doesn't know what he's missing."

Narcissa was breathless, her mound prickling in the cool air. "Lucius, I'm a bit frightened."

"Darling I would never hurt you," he chuckled. His smile was almost predatory. He pulled back the covers to grab a pillow for her head.

Sitting up, he seemed to be in a hurry, ripping off his cloak and his jacket, letting them fall to the floor.

Narcissa's eyes widened, her body starting to pulse. "Shouldn't we undress?"

"We don't have time. Your father will be here any minute. I need to break your hymen before he demands you back." Unbuckling his belt, he pulled it through the loops. Narcissa watched him in trepidation. She had never let Lucius get this far although deep down she had always wanted it. She had dreamt of the night he would claim her.

Lying down next to her, he ran his fingers through her hair, knocking pins and baby's breath onto the pillow. "You're quite the tease, leading me on a merry dance these past few months."

She giggled. "You deserved it. You think everything is yours for the taking."

His eyebrows lifted. "Is that so? I don't think I quite agree with you. You're a bad girl, playing games with me. I ought to spank you. . . maybe later when I have more time." Yanking off his buttery-soft leather gloves with his teeth He placed his hand between her legs.

Narcissa squirmed, a hot dampness seeping down inside of the thighs, making her flesh sticky. "You wouldn't dare."

"Of course I would. "I probably should warn you. . . I'm a bit of a bastard. I love making girls squeal." " He grinned, teasing the soft, blonde hairs on her mound, caressing her folds. Then he moved up to her core, pressing two fingers inside her.

Gasping, she arched her back. "Will this hurt?"

"Yes. . . but it won't last. His fingers moved back and forth inside her, and he unzipped his trousers. "I probably should warn you. . . I'm a bit of a bastard. I love making girls squeal."

"That doesn't surprise me."

Abruptly he rolled on top of her, his weight crushing her. His face was just inches from her own. His stiff cock rested between her legs, pressing up against her entrance.

Narcissa licked her kips, her body quivering. "I will never bow down to you, Lucius. You think too much of yourself."

"And you, Narcissa, are rather a spoiled young woman, who probably should be bent over and whipped. I adore you though." His mouth came down on hers with brutal force. Kissing him back, her mind turned around like a carousel.

"Tonight is our Breaching ceremony." With one swift thrust, Lucius drove up inside her, taking her virginity and stretching her virgin channel. A sharp pain seared through her core, and she cried out. She clawed his back, trying to get away. "This hurts!"

"Hush!" Lucius looked down at her sternly. "Stop being so silly. I told you that it would hurt. We're certainly not going to stop now though, are we? Here, I shall take it slowly."

Deliberately, he pulled back, letting her adjust and breather, then pushed back in, kissing her softly. Narcissa tried to calm herself, leaning back against the pillow. She had been so shocked when he had invaded her like that. Was this the way sex would be all the time? But then the feelings inside her started to change. The pain was receding to a dull throb, and there was a warm hum inside her core.

Lucius continued to pump her, slowly and gently. He was smiling at her, his eyes half lidded. "You feel wonderful, my darling, so tight. Does it still hurt?"

Actually, no, it didn't, and she said so. Indeed it was starting to feel good. She wanted her dress to be gone because her skin was on fire. She tugged at Lucius' white shirt, slipping her fingers underneath so she could feel his skin. Wrapping her legs around his hips, she clung to him, her body moving with him. Lucius took that as license to move faster, and he thrust hard, driving deep into her channel. He then proceeded to pump her, his fingers digging into her shoulders. His face looked savage, and he gritted his teeth, breathing hard. There were beads of sweat on his forehead. Tendrils of pleasure rode up inside her, and Narcissa felt lost, trying to grasp something intangible. She felt like she was on the verge of something wonderful; her body pitched. She had to see what it would feel like.

Lucius growled, "I'm about to come."  
But then out of nowhere, she could hear doors slamming and footsteps in the hall. Three men burst into the room.

Narcissa heard her father hollering, "You scoundrel, how dare you steal my daughter!"

Lucius grimaced and sighed, whispering in her ear, "So close, bloody hell . . . the bastard's got impeccable timing." He was still sheathed inside her.

Narcissa could feel him inside her, his cock twitching. It made her squirm. She peeked over Lucius' shoulder. "Daddy?"

A red faced Cygnus, along with two of his cronies stood at the foot of the bed. Cygnus pointed his wand at them. "Malfoy, you'll pay for this. I promised Narcissa to Lestrange."

Lucius looked up with a bored expression. "Just send the bride's price to my solicitors(comma) if you must."

Cygnus growled in rage. "You impudent wretch! How dare you? First Andromeda. . . and now this! I'm not happy! I'm not happy at all."

"Daddy, I didn't mean to make you unhappy. I didn't want Lestrange, and I did want Lucius."

"I don't give a damn what you want, girl!" He stomped forward. "I want you to do what you're told." The man was beside himself, pacing the room, but then he frowned and slumped his shoulders. "At least Malfoy's a Pureblood."

"Yes, I bloody well am!" Lucius snarled, reluctantly pulling out of Narcissa and zipping up his trousers. Protectively, he covered Narcissa with the bedspread. "And you're stuck with me, because I plan on keeping her, so you might as well get used to the idea. Now would you please leave? We're having a private moment."

"You're a scoundrel Malfoy!" Cygnus complained, shaking his head. "Yes, I will leave, but you can bet that I will be back later. You haven't heard the last of me!"

"Tobias, Masterson, let's go." Cygnus directed the two men who were with him, and they Apparated with a zap.

"Gods, I thought they would never leave." Lucius rolled his eyes.

Narcissa sat up and kissed him, her hand encircling his. "Thank you, my darling, for saving me."

Lucius squeezed her palm. "Why certainly. I couldn't let you marry Lestrange. So where were we?"

"I believe you were about to come."

"And so I was. I think, with your father gone, I shall remove that wedding gown."

"Whatever you want, my darling. . . I'm yours." Narcissa embraced him and smiled.

***


End file.
